


Just a Normal Day On the Job

by crescent_gaia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, F/M, hint of Bourne Legacy, hurt with a bit of comfort, mentions of Tony/Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal day on the job for Hawkeye, Black Widow, and the AoS team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, little bit of background, I mixed in Bourne Legacy with the comic past of Clint Barton if anyone was curious. This is set right before T.R.A.C.K.S., so knowledge of the general plot line helps with understanding who Quinn is. There will be future chapters, either through the prompts of the hc_bingo community on Livejournal or just through me wanting to play around. There will be long breaks between chapters, so you have been warned.
> 
> Prompts for chapter 1 are combat, undeserved reputation, broken bones, and humiliation. Please enjoy.

Clint wondered where they were running to, considering that every part of the building was being covered by different agents. He went in with Natasha to get back a drive – which they got – and then someone had tripped a wire on their way out. The good thing was that Natasha apologized and now they were just trying to get out of the building as soon as they could. He skidded to a stop as they went past a stairwell that only went up to the roof. “Tasha!” he called. He spun and fired an arrow into an enemy’s chest as he heard the gun click before it would fire. 

“What?” she asked as she came back to where he was. “Ah.” She hit her comm button. “We’re going to need a roof exit.”

“We don’t have – wait,” the SHIELD agent on the other end of the line said. “We’ve got the Bus nearby.”

“More than that, we have you on scanner,” a female voice said through the comm line. “You’re lucky that Skye was bored and looking around. Ward and May are on their way.”

“Good enough for me,” Clint said into his comm. He put a hand on the doorknob, and looked to Natasha. “Ready?”

Natasha nodded and went in as Clint opened the door, looking each way, before calling back that it was clear. She looked behind to see that Clint was following her and heard the same door that they went through open. “Down!” she yelled.

Clint went down but knew it wasn’t in enough time as he felt pain rip through him. He looked down to his leg, seeing that the bullet was still lodged in his leg. “Shit!” He could see more enemies coming. “Go!” he yelled up to Natasha as he started to fire arrows.

“Like that’s happening,” Natasha said. “Ward, where the hell are you?”

“Two minutes out. It’s very old school, the two of you under fire,” Ward said.

“Well, old school never goes out of style,” Clint fired back. 

“Hawkeye’s down,” Natasha said. “We’re going to need a medic.”

“It is old school,” Coulson said. “Skye’s got them being in the East Side stairwell connected to the eighth floor. We’ve rerouted the police, so all you have to deal with is the onsite personnel.”

“Copy boss,” Ward said.

Clint hit another enemy as the line went quiet, nearly jumping when Natasha touched his shoulder. “I’m okay.”

“Your last shot went wide,” she said and knelt down to look at the wound. “It broke bone.”

“Makes it the 10th broken bone while on a mission. Do I get a set of steak knives?” He smiled as she hit his shoulder for the joke and fired at the enemy who came through the door. He was already dead when he hit the ground from a knife to the back. “Cavalry’s here.”

“She doesn’t like the name, remember?” Natasha said as she looked up to Ward and May. “Building clear?”

“Yeah,” Ward said as he moved over to help get Clint up. 

Clint bit his tongue to keep from crying out due to the pain. He leaned on Ward and looked to Natasha. “I can walk. A small bit.”

Natasha gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him before going over to where May was. The two quickly compared notes and set down an exit route while Ward used part of his shirt to make a tourniquet and got Clint down the couple of stairs.

“So, special team and all. Lucky guy,” Clint said.

“Says the one who got shot,’ Ward replied. 

“Heard you nearly got blown to bits recently. Have fun with that?” Clint asked.

“Eh, I’m walking. Which is more than I can say for you,” Ward said. 

“Ouch,” Clint said. “Coulson’s teaching you barbs too?”

“Will the two of you knock it off?” May asked.

“Sadly, no,” Coulson said through their comms. “You’ve got just three minutes to get out of the building.”

“…You are not putting me over your shoulder,” Clint automatically said to Ward. “Freight elevator.”

“They’ll see it,” Natasha countered.

“Skye?” Ward asked.

“On it,” Skye replied. “You’re good for the freight elevator. Nobody’s going to see it moving.”

“Two hallways down, make a right,” Clint said. They slowly walked there and saw the freight elevator. The doors opened for them, as if Skye opened them herself, and they got in. They were able to get into the car and pull away down a side road as police were coming in. “See? More than enough time.”

“Next time, just don’t get shot,” Natasha said. She moved over and checked the wound, not looking happy at it. “The Bus is nearby?” 

“Yep,” Ward said as he got off of the side road and onto the main road. It only took them a couple more minutes to drive the SUV into the waiting Bus. 

May stood back as Natasha and Ward got Clint into FitzSimmon’s part of the Bus. She nodded to Coulson, who came over to stand by her. “Is this a good idea, sir?”

“Helping out fellow agents?” Coulson asked. “Yes.”

“That’s not what I mean,” May said. “I know what he went through.”

Coulson sighed. “There’s no lingering sign of Loki’s influence over him. He hasn’t lost his mind, like Doctor Selvig. He’s just like the two of us – an agent – if he wasn’t meant to be out in the field, he wouldn’t be cleared. I don’t care what you’ve heard through rumors or read in reports. I saw what he was like when he was under Loki’s thumb. This is him being himself. And if you have a problem with who I bring on my plane, you can either take it up official channels or you can leave. Like you’ve wanted to do every time you get a bit uncomfortable.”

May held Coulson’s gaze for a moment before looking away. “I was just stating a concern.”

“It’s been noted. Since we’re no longer needed in the country, let’s get up in the air,” Coulson said. He stood tense for another moment until May went up the stairs and relaxed.

“Bad timing?” Skye asked.

“Depends,” Coulson said. 

“So, I was given the stick and asked to upload it to HQ. Trouble is, it’s scrambled. I can put the information back together in no time, but I thought I would ask before… well, before taking off on it,” Skye said. “Also, Black Widow said there might be something about Quinn on there.”

Clint smiled. “Go decode it. And she also goes by Natasha.”

“I know – just wasn’t sure if you wanted me using code names or not,” Skye said. “And I’ve seen Hawkeye before – just not as Hawkeye. They were calling him 5.”

Coulson looked at her. “You’re too young to know about Outcome.”

“Rising Tide,” Skye said. “Just so you know – they like keeping an eye on him. Not sure if it’s really the Tide or someone else using it.”

Coulson nodded. “Thanks,” he said as he felt the plane starting to take off. “Tell me what you find.”

“Will do, PC,” Skye said with a grin and went off. As she did, she smiled at something Ward said and motioned for him to follow.

Coulson took a breath, looking over to where FitzSimmons were helping and talking to Natasha and Clint. He went over to see that Clint was going to be fine and healed up when they landed again – unless it was a quick flight – and that everyone was in good humor. He’d deal with May later, along with whatever Rising Tide was up to, but now it was just good to relax.


	2. Kiss and Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dropping off Clint and Natasha at the Hub, Victoria and Coulson have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why it took so long to get a new chapter up is that I've been busy and the canon of AoS had me curled up in a ball for a bit. Nope, not really 100% happy with what they're doing to Ward, so I decided to start up the fanfic again and put in my own spin on events. There still might be long breaks in between chapters, if only because I'm trying to get my Sherlock fic done, but yeah, this is continuing. 
> 
> Also, there are nods towards [Reactivation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585152/chapters/1051268) but you don't really have to read it for this. This is not a pure sequel, as I jumped from the end of it to Clint being back and all, but it is a continuation. I might go back and do a pure sequel to it later, but right now, I want to deal with AoS and pushing in Winter Soldier events into it. 
> 
> I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy!

Coulson never thought he would feel happy when they set the Bus down at the Hub, but he was. He looked to Clint, who was standing on crutches at the moment, but he wasn’t sure that the archer needed them. The orders were to take Clint there, for debriefing along with the drive that the pair retrieved, but they were only dropping off the two before letting Natasha off in DC. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Clint and it took a tap on his shoulder to focus back on the situation. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Reason why I’m here instead of the Triskeleton?” Clint asked. “Or is this more to do with skipping town for six months?”

“Fury’s got his reasons,” Coulson said. “But yeah, that didn’t help. Did you get any leads on Barney before you came back?”

“Nope,” Clint said. “It's like Trickshot disappeared into thin air with the rest of them. Reason why I came back. Well, one of them. Also heard that Loki was dragged back to Asgard and now he's dead. Wish I could have shaken the alien's hand who did it, but eh.”

“Take it from someone who knows life is short and ask her already.” Coulson turned to look at Clint who was looking down at the floor of the ramp. “She said no?”

“She said yes but that she wasn’t wearing a ring, thank you,” Natasha said from behind them. She moved and kissed Clint’s cheek. “Heal up and I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Clint nods. “If you see Steve, don’t forget to mention the one from accounting.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

“He and Tony split up. Again. So now we’re trying to set Steve up with someone until the both of them stop being stupid and one of them apologizes. Steve keeps on saying that he’s not going to be the first one to say it and Tony thinks that he’s got nothing to apologize for,” Natasha explained. “If we had time, I’d lock them both in a room and not let them out until they figured it out. But I’ve got orders with Steve and Tony’s building something that he’s not letting anyone in on but Director Fury.”

“That’s not the Tony I know,” Coulson said. 

“You’ve been busy,” Natasha pointed out. “Worse things to be busy with.” She looked behind her, seeing they were alone, before asking “Have you told Skye yet?”

Clint gave a look to Coulson before giving a second look. “Speak of the devil,” he said quietly, watching Skye come down the steps. “Thanks for the work on the drive.”

“It was nothing, once I put my mind to it,” Skye said, grinning. “Are we all getting off or kiss and ride?”

“Natasha will be doing the kissing, but you’ve got the right idea,” Coulson said. “Also, I don’t think Hand really wants us staying anyways.”

“…I’m not getting off,” Clint said.

“There are worse people than Agent Hand,” Natasha said. “Could be Garrett.”

“What’s wrong with Garrett?” Ward asked, coming up behind Skye. He smiled as she leaned back into him, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You two don’t like him?”

“Gut feeling,” Clint said. “Never underestimate it.”

“Well, you’re not staying here,” Coulson said, looking to Clint, who started pouting. “Stop that.”

“You are no fun anymore,” Clint said, watching as the ramp opened to a welcoming party of a couple other agents and Victoria Hand. “Ma’am,” he said respectfully as he made his way down the ramp.

“Agent Barton,” Victoria said, waiting until Clint was off the ramp to come up onto the bus. “We need to talk.”

“We weren’t staying,” Coulson said. “How long is it going to take?”

“Ten minutes,” Victoria said. “Agent Romanov, Director Fury asked you called him before heading down to the Triskeleton.” She waited for Romanov to leave, looking at Ward and Skye but not saying anything as she turned back to Coulson. “Your office and then I’ll get off.”

“Alright,” Coulson said, leading the way up to his office. “What’s up?” he asked, sitting down in his chair. He motioned for her to sit as well.

“Either the Clairvoyant is helping some of our enemies or we have a leak,” Victoria said. “Fury wants you to make finding Ian Quinn a priority so we have a lead to this Clairvoyant.”

“He’s been our priority for a while,” Coulson said.

“You’ve got a loyal team,” Victoria said. “That said…”

“What happens on my plane is my business,” Coulson said. “And yes, I know it’s going on and it’s not hurting any missions. It’s also not hurting the team either. I see no reason to stop it and you don’t have any reach to what happens here.”

“I know,” Victoria said. “Just make sure he’s not putting her safety over yours.”

“I want him to do that,” Coulson said.

Victoria looked at him strangely. “Have I missed something?”

“No,” Coulson said. “Just that she’s a talented agent and I’d rather her survive than an old dog like me. Even with Fury bringing me back.”

“You’ve got a warped mind, Coulson,” Victoria said, standing up. “I just won’t report it.”

“Thanks,” Coulson said. “Not that anyone would be surprised. I seem to be an odd matchmaker with people under my command.”

“Let us hope that they’re just as successful as Barton and Romanov then,” Victoria said. “Until next time, Coulson.”

“Until then, Victoria,” Coulson said, watching her leave. He got up as well, making sure that she was off of the bus, before going to find May. He found himself in the conference room with everyone looking down at the computer table. “What’s happening?”

“We’ve got a lead on Ian Quinn,” May said. “Hand off of the bus?”

“Yeah,” Coulson said. “Get us to where he is and we’ll work on the specifics when we’re up in the air. The faster were away from the Hub, the better I’ll feel.” He didn’t look up to see May nod and leave to follow Coulson’s orders. All he could do was look over the information again before looking up at Skye. “You found this?”

“Yeah,” Skye said. “Didn’t really take long after I was done with the drive. I made a copy of the contents for you to look over, if you want, or I can delete them.”

“You’re not supposed to be doing that,” Fitz said. “That’s only for agents way above all of our grades. Well, not yours, sir.”

“Fitz’s right,” Simmons said. “Did it even help us figure out where Quinn is?”

“No,” Skye said. “But I feel it’s better to have all the facts. Also, I never said I looked at it; I said that I made a copy, which is a big difference. I figured that, whatever is on that drive, is for Coulson’s level only.”

“Still, you really shouldn’t be fooling around with sensitive information,” Fitz said.

“Made your point, Fitz,” Ward said. “She said she didn’t look, so let’s take her at her word.” Fitz sighed and left the room, with Simmons following after giving Ward a look. “I should go smooth that over, but I really don’t want to.”

“Then don’t,” Coulson said, looking to Skye. “Can you put it for me to look over on the computer up in my office?”

“Already done,” Skye said, moving a few things to show a drive that had Coulson’s name on it. “The password is your badge number and you can change it after you get in.”

“Now I have to remember that number,” Coulson said, smiling. “Page me when May gets back.” He left the conference room, hearing FitzSimmons talk but deciding to let them figure out what to do on his own. He went up to his office and got out his badge, putting in the password on the drive that Skye set up. He changed the password after he was in and looked over the information. “Why are we getting information on HYDRA?” he mused. It wasn’t long after that he got the page to go down to the conference room and put his mind back into the mission of finding Ian Quinn.


End file.
